Nigahiga
Nigahiga ist ein US-amerikanischer YouTube Kanal, erstellt vom Japaner Ryan Higa (*6. Juni 1990 in Hilo, Hawaii). Seit seinem Umzug nach Las Vegas wo er Filmgestaltung an der UNLV studiert, lädt Higa regelmäßig Videos hoch in denen er entweder alleine oder mit anderen Leuten wie zum Beispiel kevjumba zu sehen ist. Seine Videos haben über 15,1 Milliarden Aufrufe. Seit Februar 2014 hat higas YouTube Kanal, nigahiga, über 13 Millionen Abonnenten und ist auf Platz 3 der meistabonnierten YouTube Kanäle der Welt. Inhalte Ryan Higa und Sean Fujiyoshi begannen mitte 2006 Videos auf YouTube hochzuladen in denen sie Playback Songs Lippensynchron nachsangen. Schnell expandierten sie über Songs hinaus und begannen andere Comedy Videos hochzuladen. Gelegentlich gab es Gastauftritte von Tim Enos, Ryan Villaruel, Kyle Chun und Tarynn Nago zusammen besser bekannt als die "Yabo Crew" An Weihnachten 2008 wurden Higa und Fujiyoshis bekanntesten How to be Gangster und How to be Emo ''wegen Copyrightverletzungen gesperrt. Am 21. Januar 2009 wurde der nigahiga account kurzzeitig gesperrt und wurde aufgefordert weitere copyrightlastige Videos zu entfernen. Infolgedessen wurden sämtliche Playbackvideos entfernt (mit ausnahme von ''You' re Beatiful bei welchem die Tonspur gewcheselt wurde). Seitdem beinhalten nigahigas Videos ausschließlich von Higa selbst komponierte Musik. August 2009 wurden How to be Gangster ''und ''How to be Emo erneut auf YouTube gestellt, nur um einige Tage später wieder entfernt zu werden, zusammen mit''How to be Ninja'' und How to be Nerd. Im Frühjahr 2010 wurden How to be Ninja, How to be Gangster und How to be Emo ein weiters mal veröffentlicht. Mai 2011 erstellte er einen zweiten Kanal auf welchem videoblogs und Behindthescenes Videos hochlädt. Sein zweiter Account ist unter dem Namen "HigaTV" zu finden Filme 2008 bot der Produzent Richard van Fleet ihnen an, ihnen bei ihrem ersten Abendfüllenden Film zu helfen. Das Resultat, Ryan and Sean's Not So Excellent Adventure, wurde am 14. November 2008 veröffentlicht. Der Film wurde in ausgewählten Kino in Kalifornien und Hawaii gezeigt. Die DVD wurde in den USA am 14. Juli 2008 veröffentlicht. In Ryan and Sean's Not So Excellent Adventure geht es um einen vom Glück verlassenen Film Produzenten, gespielt von Michael Buckley, welcher bekannte Prominente sucht, um innerhalb von 30 Tagen einen Kassenschlager zu drehen, da er sonst riskiert gefeuert zu werden. Er sucht Ryan Higa und Sean Fujiyoshi aus, nachdem er die berühmtheit ihrer YouTube videos entdeckt. Er lädt sie nach Hollywood ein um mit ihnen einen Film zu drehen. Sie nehmen das Angebot an, und erleben unterwegs einige amüsante Situationen. Ninja Melk, ein 26 minütiger Kurzfilm über Ninjas wurde August 2009 veröffentlicht.Die Handlung dreht sich um einen Ninja-Meister namens Meister Ching Ching welcher seinen Schüler Laptschung (gespielt von Murata Bryson) aussendete um einen Ersatz zu finden und nach Ryan und um Sean zu suchen, um das Böse Bokchoy (gespielt von Tim Enos) zu finden. Ein weiterer 36 Minuten Film namens Agents of secret Stuff, welchen er zusamen mit WongFuProductions drehte, wurde am 24. November auf Ryans Kanal hochgeladen. Im Film waren einige anderen bekannten YouTuber sowie Schauspieler wie Aki Aleong zu sehen. In "Agents of secret Stuff" geht es um einen jugendlichen A.S.S ('A'gent of 'S'ecret 'S'tuff) (Higa) welcher in geheimer Mission an eine high school geschickt wird um einen der Schüler, ein Mädchen namens Taylor (Arden Cho) vor den Feinden der A.S.S, den S.I.N.S ('S'ociety 'I'nvolving 'N'ot-So-Good 'S'tuff), zu schützen. Der Film beinhaltet Gastauftritte von Ian und Antohny von smosh, D-Trix, Kassem G und Hiimrawn. Weblinks Offizielle Seite HigaTV.com nigahigas Kanal auf YouTube Ofizielle Website von Ryan and Sean's Not So Excellent Adventure ''Ryan and Sean's Not So Excellent Adventure ''in der deutschen und englischen Internet Movie Database Kategorie:Youtuber Kategorie:YouTube Stars Kategorie:YouTube Partner Kategorie:Comedy Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Vlogs Kategorie:Film Kategorie:Größte YouTuber der Welt Kategorie:Vlog Kategorie:10.000.000. Abos Kategorie:Youtuber (Amerika)